


Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?

by mandathegreat



Series: University AU [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Morning After, Partying, Rimming, Sexual Tension, kids of politicians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandathegreat/pseuds/mandathegreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The children of world politicians, the Nohr siblings and the Hoshido Siblings, all attend Emblem World University during the school year, and are plagued by scandal when Corrin is found to be the result of an affair that crossed borders. Takumi and Leo just want to get away from it all. </p><p>Falling for each other was not part of the plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?

Takumi could see the news headline over and over again in his head: “Illegitimate child of Ambassador Mikoto fathered by Nohrian President Garon.”

How dare they drag his Mother’s name through the dirt like that. Garon was a womanizer, and the legitimacy of his own children often came into question, but Takumi couldn’t believe that his Mother would do such a thing. Of course, they all knew that Mikoto wasn’t their real mother, and that Corrin wasn’t their real sister, but since the day Mikoto had married their father, she was everything they could have hoped for.

She loved them all fiercely, and when their father was sick, she did everything she could to support them while they all grieved, and when he died, well, she was as close to a parent as they would ever have.

Takumi loved her like she was his real mother, and he loved Corrin like family. But, Mikoto had done the unthinkable to many: she had fallen susceptible to his ways once, and Corrin was the result. Hoshidans and many others across the world were shocked; Garon had been called a tyrant, a monster, and a villain of peace. Mikoto had called him an oppressive, scared man in her last speech. And yet, she had once been romantically inclined towards him. Not only did this shake her credibility as an ambassador, but the media had been having a field day harassing his family since then.

It was so bad that Corrin had remained home for the year, while the rest of them returned to university. 

He figured Ryoma was doing okay, but he didn’t see him much, as he was in graduate school for political science, seemingly destined to follow in their father’s footsteps. Hinoka was definitely ruffled by all of this. Takumi could see her flush with anger as some petty girls lorded it over her, and watched as she stormed away to soccer practice. He wanted to talk to her, but he didn’t know what to say.

After all, he noticed the way people talked about his family. He saw all the sniggers, saw all the whispering and side-eyed glances that people gave him. He was teetering on the edge of a meltdown at all times. Especially when he walked into a classroom for the first time and the students immediately met his face with either smugness or pity.

Takumi regretted thinking it couldn’t possibly be worse when he walked into the literature class he had to take and saw none other than Leo, the second son of President Garon, sitting in the back of the room.

Why did fate need to torture him like this? Takumi felt his jaw clenching painfully as he sat in the front of the room and got lost in thoughts. He didn’t hear a word the professor said. Could he drop the class? No, he needed this to complete his sophomore year requirements. Could he switch to another time? Maybe, he’d have to ask the professor. He had never said two words to Leo before, but he knew he was a smug bastard just by looking at him, and he didn’t want to deal with any more jibes about the situation.

The teacher dismissed the class, and Takumi made his way up to the professor.

“Hello Sir,” He said, respectfully. “I was wondering if you taught this class at another time? An unforeseen problem has come up and I need to switch.”

The professor, of course, informed him that there was only one section of the class. He thanked the professor and turned to pick up his backpack, when he bumped into Leo _hard_ , sending them both to the ground with an audible _oof._

It seemed that Leo had been waiting to talk to the professor. And now, they were on the floor. Correction, Leo was on the floor.

Takumi was in his lap.

Oh God, fate was testing him today.

Leo finally spoke. “Hello, I am an unforeseen problem. It’s not so nice to meet you.” He smirked, and Takumi could feel the vitriol rolling off of him in waves.  It seemed that Leo had heard his conversation with the Professor and put two and two together and was displeased.

“Then I’m sure you know how it feels to meet you, Leo.” He said, spitting hate right back at him. How dare he be displeased with him when Leo’s family and their loose morals caused so much scrutiny to come down on his family.

Before Leo could respond, he got up and stomped away, not really knowing where he was going, but ending up at the archery range and shooting targets, imaging they were stupid Leo’s face. He didn’t get back until it was late--Hinata was passed out and Oboro was stitching something together, giving him a weird look but choosing not to say anything.

…

Takumi wasn’t sure when he had decided to hate Leo, but soon, they were enemies in his mind. He’d walk into class and Leo would glare at him and he’d glare right back, and Takumi would fume the whole class, not pay any attention, and then have to beg Hana for her notes until she complied and called him an idiot.

This continued until it was almost time for the Fall Break, where many students would return home. Takumi wouldn’t be going back to Hoshido--there would be a lot of people trying to see how their notable family was holding up, and while things were a little bit better, Takumi didn’t want cameras in his face.

With midterms this week, he even thought he might need a break. He was doing pretty good in most of his classes, but midterms were worth a lot of the final grade, and he couldn’t afford to slack off. He was already busy, so when the professor of his stupid Lit class announced a partner project midterm due at the end of the grading period, Takumi groaned.

Named were pulled out of a hat, two by two, until finally, the professor called out, “Takumi, you will be partnered with… Leo.”

He felt his face turn red and then pale as a few classmates snickered a bit. Of course. Of course fate would do this to him. When the class ended, he stormed off. He’d have to deal with this soon, but not now.

Takumi found himself in the library, and decided to get some work done. He didn’t know how long he had been there when he heard the chair across from him slide across the floor and someone sit down. It was Leo.

He sighed. “What do you want?”

“Your phone number.” Leo said, almost like he couldn't believe it himself.

“Excuse me?!” Takumi shot back, face flushed.

“For the--for the project, you idiot.” Leo turned tomato red as he understood Takumi’s thought process.

“Oh. Um, here,” He wrote it down, and slid his notebook over to the other.

“Thank you. You’ll be easier to find this way.”

“Why do you say that?”

Leo looked exasperated. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere since class was dismissed. Here was the last place I expected to find you.”

Takumi narrowed his eyes. “What, do you think I don’t like to read?”

“No, I don’t know, but I’ve never seen you here before.”

“Well it’s kind of hard to be in public when everyone’s talking about you!” He snapped, and received several shushes from students studying.

Leo looked down. He spoke, quietly. “Don’t you think I know that?” He seemed vulnerable all of a sudden.

“What do you mean?”

“Everyone’s talking about this in Nohr, too. People are harassing Camilla in the streets, doubting if she and I are even related to Xander and Mother, and even Elise is starting to realize that something is _wrong_.” His voice broke a little.

“She’s thirteen. She doesn’t need to be caught up in affairs that happened before we were even born. You think people would focus on my father’s terrible politics, or his human rights failures, or even his neglect of certain peoples in Nohr, but no, let’s trash his family on a 22 year old affair.” He spat out the last words, and Takumi had the strange desire to reach out and comfort him, or touch his hair, or… _what?_

“I-I didn't think that you were being harassed by the press as well. I know that when there’s an affair, the media always demonizes the woman. And Mikoto is a good person. She was young, and--”

“You don’t have to justify her to me, Takumi.” Leo met his eyes finally. “I know she is a good person. I respect her politics greatly. And my father has a bad track record with things like these. In fact, I wouldn’t doubt the media's questioning of my true parentage, and Camilla’s, and maybe even Elise’s.”

Takumi felt his chest tighten at Leo’s words. Could that be true? Could he really not know who his mother is? During their conversation they had moved in towards each other, and he studied how blonde eyelashes framed deep brown eyes and he was transfixed for a moment at their depths. The moment lasted a few more seconds before they both recoiled, and Leo’s beautiful mouth turned into a frown.

“Don’t pity me, Takumi. You see, the grass isn’t greener on the other side.” Leo huffed, and pulled a worn notebook out of his bag.

Takumi’s head was still reeling at the fact that he had though Leo’s mouth was beautiful, so all he uttered was an, “Uh-huh,” in response.

“Let’s get this project done as fast as we can, alright?” Leo seemed back to his normal self.

“Yeah, okay.” Takumi mumbled, wondering what had just happened.

They were supposed to write on a controversial topic, and eventually they decided on sexual behavior in Victorian Era novels, and what it represented, and the rest of the night saw Takumi trying not to perish as Leo purred out words like _erotic, caressing, pale skin in the moonlight,_ like he was some weird brand of porn just for Takumi, of course remaining completely oblivious the whole time. Which was probably for the best, because, to Takumi’s dismay, he had the beginnings of a boner going on. _What the fuck?_

He took a deep breath and made himself focus and contribute, until they had enough evidence to write a paper with. Leo didn’t mind writing the paper, he said, but something made Takumi schedule two more times to meet with him to finish everything up before the end of the week. Leo left with a smirk that wasn’t as rueful as before, and Takumi left holding a book over his crotch like an idiot.

It was rather late when he walked back into his apartment. Hinata and Oboro were both in their rooms for the night, and Takumi was okay with that as he had a problem to deal with Right. Now.

He raced into his room and immediately shed his clothes, intending to change into his pajamas, but stopping before that to take a hold of his stiff cock. He whimpered at the feel of it, giving nice hard strokes as he imagined a paler, less calloused hand stroking him, a voice laced with sex promising him dirty promises. It felt good, but there was no build up, and he realized that he needed more to come tonight.

Takumi reached for the lube in his bedside drawer, and uncapped it, coating his fingers and his cock with it. He reached down again, finding his entrance and breaching it slowly, biting his lip to stifle his moan as he began to fuck into himself with his fingers, stroking his cock, and imagining those soft hands pulling his long hair as Leo fucked him from behind until he came into his hand, messy and moaning.

As he wiped his mess on a towel, he pulled on his pajamas and fell into bed, thinking before he passed out that maybe this would pass.

…

It didn’t. They got their project done with time to spare, and each time they met was excruciating for Takumi. The last time, when they were finalizing the paper, Leo had shown up in a leather jacket and a tight t-shirt underneath, which was so different than his usual nerdy rich boy attire that Takumi almost came then and there. Honestly, he hadn’t jerked off so much since he was fourteen, and Takumi found himself wondering if he was a pervert or something.

When the project was officially over, he wondered if Leo was happy to be rid of him. He hadn't been nice to him, hadn’t contributed all that much to the project, and hadn’t even paid attention half the time. He couldn’t tell if Leo thought he was an idiot or if he was a weirdo, probably both. But luckily, Leo hadn’t figured out that Takumi wanted to jump his bones yet, thank God.

This was his chance to part ways with Leo, who he realized he had no business hating, even though it sucked to be proven wrong.

Instead, when they got up to leave, he blurted out, “Do you want to hang out?”

Leo raised his eyebrows so high they disappeared under his blonde fringe.

“I mean, we got off on the wrong foot, and I don’t hate you and I’m sorry? So over the break, maybe we could hang out and play video games or something?”

He blurted it out like word vomit. Leo looked like he might laugh, until he smiled a closed mouth smile. “I don’t hate you, either. Yeah, I’d like that. Everyone is going home--It’d be nice not to be alone.”

“Yeah,” Takumi said. Eloquent.

“Yeah,” Leo responded, letting it linger.

Takumi felt a blush cross over his cheeks as he said a quick “Bye,” and hurried away from him.

…

Two days later, Leo showed up to Takumi’s apartment with a board game and a bag of chips.

“A board game?” Takumi asked.

“Yeah, it’s a strategy game, sort of like chess, but with more elements.” Leo looked excited--his eyes lit up and the pitch of his voice got a little higher as he explained the game.

“Wow, I knew you were a nerd, but I didn’t know you were a Super Nerd.” Takumi said through a smirk of his own, and Leo moped for five minutes until he mentioned that there was tomato soup in the fridge, which they warmed up and ate while Leo looked like he had seen nirvana.

Takumi chuckled a bit as he collected their plates and put them in the sink.

“What?” Leo asked.

“Super Nerd, Tomato fetish--it’s been interesting getting to know you, that’s all.” Leo huffed again and marched right up to Takumi, who was against the counters.

“I may have some fetishes, but tomatoes aren’t one of them.” He said, and then immediately flushed.

Takumi was adamant to one up him, even though he had to look up at him because they were so close together. “Oh _really_? What kind of fetishes?”

What? That’s not what he was going to say at all. Leo smirked, and said, “I think that’s a level 10 friendship question.”

Of course it was. Takumi was a little embarrassed, but Leo was still close to him, almost cornering him, and he didn’t seem uncomfortable. Was he going to kiss him? If he leaned in just a bit--

His phone ringing saved him from that train of thought. Ryoma was calling. Leo backed off right away as Takum answered the phone. They talked for only a few minutes, but he could hear how stressed Ryoma was because of their family scandal. Apparently Mikoto was taking time off to be with the family. They all missed him. The usual talk.

He hung up, and Leo was looking at his collection of video games. He held a copy of Smash in his hands.

“Wanna play?” Leo said, and Takumi sat down and grabbed a controller.

They played well into the night, and he had drifted off to sleep eventually.

...

When he woke up, Leo was passed out on the couch next to him, cuddling a pillow. His phone dinged with the sound of a text, and he answered it quick so it wouldn't wake Leo. It was from Hinoka, saying that some of the Seniors were having a party that night. Maybe he’d ask Leo if he wanted to go.

He figured he’d let him sleep, so he made an omelette with cheese for himself, and the smell of food woke Leo up. He was groggy, and he greedily grabbed the cup of coffee Takumi put in front of him.

Leo surveyed the kitchen and Takumi, and his first words were, “Good Morning, Martha Stewart.”

Takumi glared at him. “I was going to make you a tomato omelette, but if you’re going to be rude about it…”

Leo quickly changed his tune. Takumi made the other breakfast quickly, and they ate in pleasant silence together, Takumi musing over Leo’s bedhead while until Leo finished his food.

“I should go.” Leo said, suddenly. “Thanks for letting me hang out with you, Takumi. We should do this again.” He grinned, and he picked up his things to leave.

“Wait!” Leo turned around. “There’s a party being thrown tonight by some seniors in town. I was gonna go, so if you were to come with me, that’d be cool.” _Smooooth, Takumi._

“A party?” Leo asked.

“Yeah. It won’t be much, but there will be good music and drinks, so--”

“I’m sorry, I can’t.” The smile on his face fell.

“Why not?”

“I just can’t.”

“But--”

“Leave it, Takumi.” His voice was stern, and he grabbed his things and marched out the door. Before he left he turned around, and said, “Thanks for breakfast,” and then he shut the door.

Takumi was stunned. Was it something he said? A party seemed like a nice way to loosen up a bit. Maybe they’d dance, and dancing would turn to kissing, and before he knew it, maybe Leo would finally fuck him and they could get this tension out of the way.

That was just a fantasy though. Leo didn’t want him like that. Takumi promised himself that he wouldn’t let Leo ruin his good mood, so he decided to go to the party by himself that night. In the meantime he smiled and laughed as he realized-- _I made him an omelette._

…

Takumi dressed maybe a little sluttier than usual, thinking that maybe if he got laid tonight, he could stop fantasizing over his new friend. He had tight jeans on, a shirt that showed off his archery muscles, and of course his hair tied back into a ponytail.

He made his way over to the apartment that always housed the parties off campus. When he entered the door, he was recognized pretty soon and given some booze. Tsubaki took one look at him and said, “You need it, man.”

Takumi’s head was a little fuzzy when he saw Hinoka leave the building with Tsubaki and Setsuna behind her. She had a lot of friends. She probably even had lovers.

Swirling around with other thoughts like, _How many shots did I take?_ and _I’ve never been great at holding my liquor,_ were thoughts of Leo.

So naturally, Takumi pulled out his phone, called the contact marked Tomato, and leaned against the wall of the crowded apartment.

“...Takumi?” Leo’s voice was sleepy.

“Hi Leo,” he said, voice sounding dopey in his head.

“Takumi, are you drunk?”

“Mmhmm. I am. And I haven’t been drunk in a while. I was bored so I kept drinking because you didn’t wanna have fun with me.”

“No, that’s not it at all.”

“Mean Leo, slamming doors in my face because he doesn’t like me anymore. Whatever, bye.” He hung up, feeling triumphant.

His phone rang immediately.

“What?” Takumi asked.

“Are you at the party apartment?” It was Leo.

“Yeah.” He said, huffing,

“Go outside. I’ll be there in five, I’ll take you home.” He hung up before Takumi could say anything in response.

He found himself waiting outside by the street, head spinning. A man came up to him, he thought it was Leo, but it wasn’t. The guy was drunker than him, hitting on him, and trying to kiss his neck. He’d push him away, but the man kept returning and pestering him for a kiss.

Suddenly, the man was shoved away by Leo, who said some not nice words in the man’s direction, and the man went away grumbling that he didn’t know Takumi was taken.

Leo looked pissed. His hair was a mess, and his shirt was inside out, but he was standing there, glaring away at Takumi.

“What?” Takumi said, inquisitively?

“What were you thinking, Takumi? Look how drunk you are, you’re putting yourself in danger!” He was mad...because Takumi was drunk? He never gets drunk, though. Maybe once a year?

“No, Leo, you’re right. I shouldn’t be this drunk, I--” Uh oh.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m gonna throw up.” Leo’s eyes widened as Takumi did exactly that, all over his expensive looking shoes.

…

Takumi woke up in an unfamiliar room. The walls were a darker color, the bed was more comfortable, and there were books, everywhere. This wasn’t the mess of a messy person; it was the mess of someone too busy to clean. Takumi knew the feeling. He tried to move, but the pressure of a heavy arm around his waist kept him from moving.

_What the… Where am I?_

He managed to turn around in the iron grip to come face to face with Leo, and he screamed a little bit, shooting up in bed, waking up Leo in the process.

“What the hell, Takumi!” Leo, king of bedhead, proclaimed with a death glare on his face.

Takumi buried his face in his hands. Why couldn’t he remember anything? What happened?

“What’s wrong?” Leo said, softer.

“It’s just, I wanted to remember when I slept with you.” Takumi moaned into his hands.

Leo sputtered. “We--we did not have sex last night! You were so drunk, Takumi,”

Takumi flushed. “Oh. Then why am I in someone’s pajamas?”

Leo grimaced. “You...uh...threw up on your clothes. And my shoes.”

Takumi fell back onto the bed with a thud. “I’m so sorry, Leo. I am a human mess and I dragged you into my stupid life.”

He expected Leo to pity him or kick him out or whatever. He didn’t expect him to laugh. Leo laughed a big, loud laugh that seemed to take him by surprise as much as it did Takumi.

“On the contrary, Takumi, I think my life has been much more interesting with you in it.”

They lay there for a few more moments, and it should have been awkward but it wasn’t. Takumi was still mortified that he had barfed on Leo, though, and he needed a moment to process all that had happened.

“Can I take a shower?”

“Yeah. I’ll leave out some clothes for you.”

Leo lived alone, _of course he did_ , so his bathroom was attached to his bedroom. Takumi took of pajamas that smelled like Leo, and started the shower. He washed his hair with shampoo that smelled like Leo, and dried off with towels that smelled like Leo.

He brushed his teeth with his finger and a lot of mouthwash and toothpaste, and when he stepped out, Leo had laid out some sweatpants and a t-shirt that smelled like Leo.

Fuck, he had it bad.

He put a towel over his shoulders and let his silvery hair fall down his back, so it would dry faster.

He came out to the living room, where Leo was sitting, holding a Kindle, and reading.

“Didn’t take you for the Kindle type.” Takumi said.

“I have too many books,” Leo said, finally looking up. He swallowed hard when he saw Takumi standing there.

Takumi sat down next to his friend. “Leo, I’m really sorry I was such a jerk last night. I don’t usually drink like that, or really at all. I was kind of stressed out, but it’s not an excuse for acting like an idiot. Honestly, I’ll do anything to make it up to you.”

“It’s okay, Takumi. I don’t like it when people drink that much, but that’s a level 99 friendship question.”

Takumi wondered if someone he knew had a problem. But before he could think it through, Leo began to speak again.

“Can I ask you one question, though?” He looked pretty serious.

“Yeah, sure.”  
  
“So, you’ve been thinking about sleeping with me, huh?” Leo had a wicked grin across his face.

“Honestly, fuck you.” Takumi said, hands covering his reddened face.

“That’s--That’s kind of the point!” Leo said, before succumbing to a fit of laughter.

Takumi glared at him until he stopped, and then he moved to crawl on top of Leo to have his full attention.

“You know, laughing at someone isn’t a great way to get in their pants.” Takumi said triumphantly looking down on him for a change.

“Seems to be working okay,” Leo deadpanned, as he gestured to Takumi’s position on his lap. He gave him a light smack on the ass for emphasis. Takumi did not yelp. Not at all.

Leo’s hands grew bold as they settled low on his waist, one hand travelling up his back.

“You know, I didn’t expect you to be so handsy.”

“I’m usually not. But,” he leaned close enough to speak into his ear, “Do you know how much I like seeing you in my clothes? In my _bed_?” He practically growled.

Takumi heard himself let out a shaky breath, remembering all those fantasies he had created.

He swallowed, and decided--fuck the fantasies. The real Leo was better, and he wanted him back.

Takumi kissed Leo. He tried to be romantic, or something, but they were both twenty years old and horny as all hell, so there was a lot of teeth and tongue, and _fuck_ , Leo was yanking at his hair. He moaned, letting Leo push him down on his back, only to hover over him and then there was a lot of grinding against thighs, and neck kisses that would leave hickies, and he was hard and Leo was hard.

Leo pulled off of his neck with great reluctance, and said, “I want you on my bed, not the couch.”

And Takumi didn’t really care where Leo fucked him, as long as Leo fucked him, but he complied, and let himself be led back to the bed.

Leo sat him down, taking off his t-shirt, and then removing his own. He was surprisingly well built for being a Super Nerd, and when he returned to his spot on top of him soft hands caressed his chest and his arms. Takumi was attempting to take off his (Leo’s) sweats, but failing.

Leo got the hint, and removed his and Takumi’s pants, and then they were naked. Takumi couldn’t help stealing a glance. They were both hard, lengths pretty comparable, and Leo kissed him sweetly on the lips.

“You’re beautiful.” Leo said, and Takumi felt himself blush from head to toe.

“You can’t say that. I was gonna say that.” Takumi said, and Leo laughed and kissed him again, deepening it, twisting his tongue around Takumi’s, causing him to arch up, and they ground their hips together, moaning harshly at the feeling of sensitive flesh against flesh.

They spent the next couple of minutes rolling around the bed, until Takumi couldn’t take it anymore.

“You have lube?”

“Yeah,”

“And a condom?”

“Pfft. I’m friends with Niles. I have a hundred condoms.”

“Good. Put one on.” Leo put a small bottle on the bed as he reached for a condom. Takumi decided to go ahead and prepare himself, slipping two fingers in as Leo paused what he was doing to watch him stretch himself out. He moaned, swearing under his breath.

“Leo, come _on_.” He said, growing impatient. He had wanted this for a while, ever since the day that he fell quite literally into the other’s life.

Leo finished with the condom, kissing him once more before parting his legs further and slowly pushing the tip of his cock inside him. They moaned in unison, and Leo remained as still as he could, giving Takumi a little time to adjust.

“Move, oh God.” That was all he needed to hear. Leo slammed in all the way. Takumi cried out, leaving indents in the shape of fingernails on Leo’s back as he leaned in close.

“And, by the way, my name is _Leo_.”

Takumi couldn’t even respond to that because Leo set a pace that Takumi might have described as brutal if it didn’t _feel so fucking good._

Leo was attentive to his needs, trying to find the right angle for his pleasure, and Takumi was meeting him halfway, trying to keep up. Eventually, Leo managed to get his legs over his shoulders, hitting the right spot inside of him to accompany every thrust with a _zing_ of pleasure.

Takumi was so close, he could feel it in the way everything tightened up like a coil inside of him, ready to burst. Leo looked like he might also be, with the way his eyes were glazed over and the way his cock twitched inside of him.

Takumi wrapped a hand around his cock, pumping quick, until he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Leo, I’m coming!” He barely got the words out before he came, more onto Leo’s chest than his own.

Speech seemed to leave Leo, who was only capable of moaning out little grunts when he thrusted in. As soon as he felt Takumi’s climax, he was unable to hold back any longer, and came, burying himself deep, and moaning something resembling Takumi’s name.

Takumi was coming down from the high of orgasm when he felt Leo’s bones turn to jelly and flop onto him. He was still twitching slightly around his softening cock, when Leo pulled out, and flopped to the other side of the bed, yanking the condom off and disposing of it.

He found himself in Leo’s arms somehow, the other kissing his hair sweetly as they dozed off into a nap.

…

When they awoke, they were kind of sticky and his ass was kind of sore, so Leo suggested they take a bath. They both washed off, and there were smiles all around from both of them.

Takumi was leaning back into Leo when Leo chuckled. “Did you ever think you’d be here sharing a post-sex bath with me, when we met?”

“No. I was very determined to hate you.”

“And how about now. Do you hate me?” There was a teasing edge to his tone.

“Leo, I don’t think I’m capable of hating you.” The honesty in his voice surprised him.

“Good.” He said, and they got out of the bath and began to towel off.

Once they had dressed, they sat in Leo’s apartment, and if you asked them what they were doing, they would have told you that they were watching TV, but really, they were cuddling.

…

_Where are you, man? I’ve been back all day.-H_

Hinata had come back from fall break early. Takumi had no idea of this fact, because he had yet to return to his own apartment. He had called him a few times, but he always found himself rather _occupied_ when he did.

_Be back soon-T_

It was a bit of a white lie, because Leo had tied him to his bed, and didn’t seem likely to let him go anytime soon.

“Are you texting?” Leo asked, incredulously.

“Yeah.” Takumi said. “You said you’d blow my mind, but all you’ve done is sexily kidnap me.” He said pulling at his restraints.

Leo plucked the phone out of his hands, and travelled his hands down his back, over his ass, until he spread him apart.

“What are you do--Oh my god, Leo!” Takumi was surprised as Leo’s tongue traced over his entrance. He could feel Leo smiling, for fuck’s sake! Leo seemed unrelentless as he went in circle after circle around the small muscle until it gave way to his probing, and he was inside of him, licking his way to Takumi’s orgasm. It had become a game of theirs--seeing how many different ways they could make each other come.

Takumi had certainly gained many points with his deepthroating abilities, and he was pretty sure that the backrub he gave Leo was certainly orgasmic, but now, Leo had brought out restraints and rimjobs--he was upping the ante.

As he cried out against the odd pressure, finally succumbing to his orgasm, Takumi was already planning ways to change the game. Maybe toys?

…

Takumi was saddened by the end of fall break, because it also meant his week of nonstop Leo was over. It was really difficult to walk away and go to his own apartment, because they had grown very close, very fast.

“Takumi?” Leo asked him, before he left for his place.

“Yeah?”

“This…” He looked a little sullen. “This isn’t over now, is it?”

“What!?” Takumi exclaimed, caught in between anger and surprise.

“I know sometimes breaks in the school year can be like suspended reality or something. I...I don’t want this is end just because our other friends and families will be back now.”

“Leo, I couldn’t stay away if I tried.” He smiled. “I don’t want this to end.”

Leo looked relieved. “Good. I-I--um...I like you a lot, Takumi.” He flushed all the way up to his ears.

“So in moments like these, you’re shy, but not when you’re tying me to the bed?” Takumi said with a smug grin.

“Shut up.” Leo said, getting even redder.

Takumi kissed him chastely on the mouth. “I like you a lot too, Leo.”

And he did.

  
FIN (for now)


End file.
